


Thorin Oakenshield 8

by Bethann



Series: Art Work [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan Art, Illustrations, art work, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hand drawn by Bethann (artist Beth Ng) on Bristol vellum paper, using Blick graphite pencils, a kneaded eraser and white gel pen</p><p>You can see more of my work here:</p><p>http://bethannng.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield 8




End file.
